Terrified
by 00Boo
Summary: With the Ocarina of Time broken, Link and Zelda are trapped in a destroyed Hyrule, forcing Sheik out of the shadows to help them cope. Link/MSheik.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__Me no own Zelda. Capeesh?__**  
Notes:**__ Alright, this story will eventually be Link/MSheik. So that means: Yaoi, shounen-ai, slash, whatever you call it, this story will involve two __**homosexual **__main characters don't like? Leave. Think Sheik is "OMGLYKITSTOTALLYZELDA!"? Leave.__**  
AuthorsNote: **__Alright, everyone! This is rather...sloppy, as you can clearly see. I sort of rushed while writing this, because even though I imagined the story itself, the beginning wasn't there and I had to think of something...So I did this. Meh. I'm not happy, overall, and a little bit ansty to get to the actual plot. IF you guys like it, that is. This is just an idea, and after I've got everything more sorted in my head, I'll probably come back and rewrite this. Review, let me know what you think, etc.  
__**  
**_~

Perched in the shadows, on an outcrop of rock, I watched the final battle unfold.

The Hero was exhausted, barely managing to scramble out of the way when Ganon's blades slashed at his chest. His green cap was long gone, lost in the rubble that was once Hyrule Castle. It was becoming an obvious nuisance to have his hair free, and his eyes would narrow slightly every time a lock of sweat-soaked hair came into his vision.

Zelda, who had just recently revealed to Hero that it was she who had accompanied him on his quest, rather then I, was standing as close to the fire as she could without being burned, her feet constantly shuffling. She was distressed, with good reason, and looked very close to running into the fire in an attempt to help her friend. I prayed to the Goddesses that, despite the stress she felt, she would see reason and not do something that would get her killed.

As her body guard and sworn protector, I wanted nothing more then to leap down and push her away from the flames, but I could not.

I absolutely could not, under any circumstances, show myself. According to the Hero, Sheik did not exist, Zelda had disguised herself as the last of a dying race in order to protect and guide him.

Which is why I never allowed the Hero to approach me during his quest. I had always backed away, blinding him with a deku nut and jumping to the safety of the shadows.

If Hero had truly seen me, he would have realized the subtle differences in _my_, supposed, appearance. The Sheik that he met with in the Temple of Time had paler skin, a more delicate physique, and strawberry-blonde hair, while I-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ganon gave a final, boar-like squeal, collapsing to the ground and sending mud flying in every direction with such force that it actually knocked the Hero over on impact. It would have been comical had the situation not been so dire.

After enough time Zelda seemed to notice, as well as I, that the Hero wasn't getting back up. The Princess was at his side in a heartbeat, and even though I could not see her clearly, I simply knew that she was trembling.

When she began to _laugh_, however, it was definitely _not_ what I was expecting. Hero soon began to chuckle as well, though he was soon wracked with a fit of harsh coughs that caused him to cry out in pain; most likely a broken rib. They were both in shock, I noted, and their emotions were causing them to laugh through their anxiety. Probably not the best idea in Hero's current state.

With adrenaline still coursing through his veins, he would be numb for some time, though still too weak to properly stand.

However, once that rush was gone, he would be in enough pain to cause the largest and strongest of men to double over.

I had been keeping note of injuries that had befallen him throughout the battle. His ribs would be severely bruised -if not broken- from a rather harsh stomp on his chest by Ganon's massive hooves; one of his arms had a thin and shallow cut running from his shoulder down to his elbow, which wasn't life-threatening or immensely painful, but had a high chance of infection if not treated promptly; his fight with Gandondorf had left him with burns placed randomly on his body, which I had noted from the seared holes in his tunic, and one of his arms has possibly crushed...

Nothing severely drastic had occurred during his fights, which surprised even me, but all of the tumbling and dodging would leave him very sore once he had acquired a proper rest. Come to think of it, he may have twisted his ankle.

Other minor wounds were littered over his body, such as a gash on his forehead and temple where he had been hit by falling debree, but those were simply minor and would most likely heal within a day if potion was given.

I resumed watching them.

Zelda slipped an arm around the fallen Hero's shoulder, gently lifting him into a sitting position, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for the briefest of moments and giving him a reassuring smile.

I casually looked around, my mind elsewhere, when suddenly Hero's _hat_ came _flying_ out of the rubble, zipping ungracefully onto Hero's head. Navi emerged, flying around the pair in a frenzy of blue.

Both Hero and Zelda akwardly tried to calm the panicking fairy, easing her onto a green-clad shoulder, where they continued to sit in silence.

My mind drifted, yet again, to the near future. Zelda, using the Ocarina of Time, would send herself and the Hero back to their childhood, where the evil would never occur in the first place and they could try to continue with their lives. It was highly unlikely that, after everything, they would ever be children again, but I knew that the Princess felt responsible for the Hero's 7 years of wasted life, and would do anything to right her supposed wrong.

She was the first to stand, gingerly helping the hero to his feet, Navi hovering anxiously nearby.

A resounding '_crack_' echoed throughout the clearing, causing both Hero and Princess to twist around, eyes wide with panic.

The Hero took another step forward, and the sound was heard again. It was coming from his tunic.

Zelda gave him a look of concern and, with a quick nod from the Hero, reached into the pocket that the sound had come from, directly on his chest. Her expression quickly turned to horror.

In her hands was the Ocarina of Time, crushed and broken beyond repair from the impact to Hero's ribs. Even in the chance of it's repair, all magic qualities were lost forever. Meaning that they had no way of returning Hyrule to it's original time.

They were stuck, trapped in time with no escape from a harsh world that was in desperate need of repair.

And what of me?


	2. Settling

**Hello, everyone! Did you miss me? I missed me. -coughcough- Anyway! I wrote the beginning of this chapter so many times! I had no idea what to do with it! So I decided to just type, see what happens, and upload it.**

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.

~

The sun was setting as Link and Zelda finally arrived at Kakariko Village. They were welcomed with open arms, and both were so tired that everything seemed like a blur as they were washed and put to bed. All the while, the townspeople were watched carefully by Sheik, who was feeling an odd sensation at being on top of Impa's house.

When the villagers were certain that their discussion would not disturb the resting pair, they gathered around the table downstairs and began talking in hushed, yet frantic, voices. All the while, Sheik remained, listening to the arguments and agreements on what to do. Everyone was obviously quite spooked, and afraid that having the Hero of Time in their village might attract unwanted attention from 'evil forces'. Sheik shook his head. The Hero of Time had just returned from defeating the biggest threat that Hyrule had ever known, and they were afraid that he was going to make things _worse_? He hoped the fear would wear off and they would soon see sense. 

As he went to leap from the roof, intent on finding more potion, the blue ball of light he had come to know as Navi shot out of the bedroom window below and came to flutter in front of him. Which, Sheik realized possibly a millisecond too late, was very, _very_ bad. She wasn't supposed to know he existed, and if she were to tell the Hero...

"Sheik? _Ohmygosh_, it is you! I knew it was you! I saw you during the battle and I thought to myself 'Is that really _Sheik_?', and then I couldn't sleep so I came outside and saw that there was something on the roof, and it was _you_! Did you know that? And then-"

"_Navi_," 

She halted mid-speech, but remained flying in a zig-zag pattern, up and down in front of Sheik's face. He resisted the terrible urge to swat her away.

"I can not explain at the moment, but I must warn you to _not_ tell the Hero." 

"...Why not?"

_I am not supposed to exist..._

"If the Hero were to find out about my existence, his trust for the Princess would be put at risk. They must rely on each other as friends if they are to settle in this world."

She had calmed by now, her wings drooping in mid-air.

"I'll...I'll try, Sheik, but I'm not really good at keeping secrets..."

He shook his head. She was probably reliable when she needed to be, but right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with this. He leapt from the roof and disappeared before Navi could say more.

~

It took up to a week for both of them to properly wake up. The townspeople had been doing their best as they flashed in and out of consciousness and asked for food, or thrashed in their sleep as nightmares haunted them. However, once properly awakened, Link and Zelda felt that they had slept forever, and were perfectly content to just lay there and _think_ for a while.

With a good combination of potion, faeries, and rest, Link's wounds were healing moderately fast. His chest was bandaged and soaked in potion, his skin was still burned and an angry red, his ankle still caused him pain and he wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon, but at least it didn't hurt to_ breathe_.

Zelda was more content to calmly tell everyone to _stop treating her like a Princess. _After a few hours of people nervously trying to avoid eye contact or asking her if they were doing a satisfactory job with washing her clothes, she was fed up.

It took another month for Link to completely heal, and he thanked the Goddesses for potion. He decided that if he had to stay in bed any longer, he just might snap, and that was soon followed by an amazing idea of jumping quickly out of bed to test out his legs, which was soon followed by his face meeting the floor.

After actually taking it easy and doing some easy stretching and exercises, Zelda deemed him fit to go for a walk around the village. Both of them had pushed their little problem to the back of their minds, and were simply enjoying the sunshine. Zelda would laugh whenever Link received praise, and his hand would automatically go to the back of his head.

They spent the day together, visiting old friends (well, on Link's part, anyway) and thanking everyone for their hospitality. Zelda had insisted with helping to cook dinner that night, so they retired early. On multiple occasions Link insisted on helping with the stew, but when Zelda asked him if he had ever cooked before and his only reply was a blank stare, she giggled and told him that it was probably better if he stayed seated.

~

By the time dinner was served and everyone was going to bed, Link still felt like he should be doing _something. _So he took Navi, who was also very much awake -did she ever sleep?- and climbed to the top of the watchtower, where he stretched one leg out in front of him and curled one up for Navi to sit on, not terrified in the least to be sitting against a very small rail.

They just sat there in silence, not knowing how much time had passed. Navi constantly craned her neck to look at Links face. He was staring to the side, towards the moon, his eyebrows furrowed and his face betraying deep thought.

"She's not him, Navi..." 

She started, and nearly fell off his knee, but he caught her without even looking in her direction.

"Excuse me?"

"Zelda. I don't care what she says...she's not..._him,_"

"...Link, I know that it's a bit weird to think about, but-"

"No, Navi, I _know_. He's...different,"

Navi sighed and flew up to hover in front of his face, and shook her head. Link abruptly stood, climbing down the ladder and heading towards the house they were staying at, shaking his head as if convincing himself. At the door, he stopped and turned his head to see if she was there. 

"I _will_ find out the truth.", and he ushered Navi inside and quietly shut the door. 

In the shadows outside, a pair of shocked red eyes watched him.

_~_

**Aaand, there's chapter two. Once again, I apologize for the long wait, and I hope this didn't bore any of you.**

Review! 


End file.
